Automobile accessories such as Global Positioning System (“GPS”) devices have become increasingly popular for drivers of automobiles due to the convenient navigation directions that they provide to a driver. Such GPS devices are most easily used when positioned so that the driver can quickly glance at the GPS screen. It can be dangerous for the driver to look away from the road if the GPS device is not conveniently located.
Automobile GPS attachment devices are not suitable for motorcycles. GPS devices can be attached to automobile windshields using one or more suction cup. This placement allows a driver to quickly glance at the GPS screen while driving without looking away from the road. Suction cups, however, cannot be used with motorcycles because the vibration of the motorcycle overcomes the suction ability of the cups. Another automobile GPS attachment device is a weighted device, such as a sandbag, that weights the GPS device to a desired spot on the driver's dashboard. Weighted GPS devices will not work with motorcycles again due to their vibration, and to the turning and leaning of the motorcycles.
Due to the limitations of automobile GPS attachment devices, motorcycles have accordingly mounted GPS devices on the motorcycle's handlebars, which provide a solid base for attachment of the GPS device. This placement, however, requires the driver to look downward at the handlebars while driving to view the GPS device, which can be dangerous. This placement also causes the GPS device to move when the handlebars are turned, further impairing the viewing of the GPS device. A need therefore exists for an improved GPS attachment device for motorcycles.